Bad thoughts
by GRGA
Summary: Woo Bin caminando hacia un futuro incierto. Y sin saberlo, en un cruce de caminos apareció ella.
1. Chapter 1

Song Woo Bin alzó la mano, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y murmuró una maldición entre dientes. Puso los ojos en blanco y, fatigado, se recostó contra el volante de su coche. Estaba en medio de un atasco desde hacía media hora y no tenía grandes expectativas de que terminase pronto. Y todo aquello por culpa de Yi Jeong.

"¿En qué puñetero momento…?" La petición de Yi Jeong de ir a recoger a Ga Eul a la salida del colegio se le había antojado graciosa. No había ido nunca a un centro de enseñanza pública y la parte de la ciudad donde estaba situado le era ligeramente desconocida. El problema es que no había contado con tardar tanto. Contempló con pesar como la anciana a la que había estado a punto de atropellar hacía por lo menos un cuarto de hora lo adelantaba ufana, tambaleándose cogida a su bastón.

- A la mierda - abandonó el coche en doble fila y, después de asegurarse que no corría peligro de rozaduras, se lanzó calle abajo. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de que el timbre anunciara el fin de las clases, así que tenía tiempo de llegar hasta Ga Eul. Las indicaciones de Yi Jeong, que había memorizado mientras conducía, le serían útiles para no perder el tiempo. La alarma sonó cuando subía corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal. Una abalancha de niñas y niños vestidos con un uniforme azul marino se lanzó hacia la salida. Esquivó a un niño rellenito y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un grupo de quinceañeras.

- Oh, vaya, ¿habéis visto a ese oppa?

- ¡Qué guapo!

No pudo disimular la sonrisa al sentir su ego catapultado hasta el infinito y más allá. Don Juan reprimió el deseo de girarse, pero no pudo evitar guiñar el ojo a otro grupo de chicas. "¡Chu Ga Eul!" No debía olvidarse. Rápidamente se metió por el pasillo que se abría a la izquierda y subió de dos en dos los escalones. Medio minuto más tarde estaba frente a la clase de la chica. Trató de contener el aliento y, sin llamar, entró en el aula.

Ga Eul estaba recogiendo los restos de barro con que habían trabajado los niños. Tarareaba una canción entre dientes y sonreía. Había sido un buen día. Sus alumnos se entretenían dando forma, aplastando y pellizcando la arcilla. Algunos prometían llegar a mucho, y en general, eran tranquilos y aplicados.

De repente, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos. Woo Bin sintió como toda ella se ponía rígida y para fastidiarla, se apoyó sobre su hombre y le susurró:

-Don Juan sorprende a Cenicienta en plena tarea y aprovecha para desbancar a Casanova.

- ¡Woo Bin Sunbae! - riéndose, Ga Eul se deshizó de él y se giró, la cara iluminada por una franca sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho: gano ventaja sobre…

- ¡Chss! - ella lo hizo callar, aunque Woo Bin notó que había enrojecido. La mirada amenazadora de sus ojos le hizo finalmente decir la verdad.

- Vengo a secuestrarte para llevarte adonde te aguarda tu marido.

- Sunbae…

- Bueno, tu futuro marido.

- Woo Bin…

- Pues lo que sea: Yi Jeong me manda a recogerte.

Ga Eul sonrió. Por enésima vez, Woo Bin se admiró de la suerte de su amigo. Hasta hacía poco se había negado a reconocer el cambio experimentado por Yi Jeong. Pero al verla a ella…entonces sí entendía porque su amigo había decidido colgar de una vez por todas sus botas de Casanova. Sin embargo, a Don Juan todavía le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer.

- Bueno, ¿estás lista? El carruaje de calabaza te espera.

- Tres minutos y voy.

Woo Bin la observó ordenar su mesa de trabajo con rapidez y terminar de retirar la arcilla. Luego se lavó las manos y, cogiendo el bolso y la chaqueta, indicó que ya estaba.

- Bien, y ¿a dónde me llevas?

- Secreto secreto…

Al ver la cara de decepción de Ga Eul no pudo evitar comentar:

- En serio, no tengo ni idea. Yi Jeong me ha pedido que te lleve hasta la tienda de porridge…pero no se qué planea.

- Pero puedo perfectamente llegar sola y sin problemas.

- Yaa, pero - Woo Bin vaciló - Yi Jeong prefiere que te tenga a vista. Ya sabes, para evitar a esos moscones que tienen debilidad por las profesoras jóvenes como tu.

- ¡Déjalo correr!

Riendo se dirigieron hacia la calle donde Woo Bin había aparcado.

Ga Eul estaba feliz. En realidad llevaba casi un mes subida en un carro de felicidad completa. El regreso de Yi Jeong poco más de cuatro semanas antes había supuesto el fin de su tan larga espera y ahora que por fin estaban reunidos, las horas parecían volar y los días se escapaban llenos de intensidad. Miró de reojo a Woo Bin. Cinco años habían pasado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Entonces jamás se le habría ocurrido que tras aquella fachada seductora se escondiese una amigo de gran corazón. Un buen amigo.

¡Me cago en…! ¡Fuck! ¿Dónde está mi coche? - Woo Bin se apretó el pelo contra el cráneo y empezó a caminar nerviosamente. Ga Eul no pudo evitar una risita: la grúa municipal había hecho un buen trabajo, como siempre.

No te preocupes, Sunbae, haremos mi ruta.

Woo Bin la miró, irritado consigo mismo:

¿Y cómo vamos?

En metro, por supuesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Dannybavi31: a mi también me parecía chévere Ga Eul y Woo Bin…pero eso, me parecía. A ver qué opinas de esto!

Bebuchi: me he reído con tu "gabin". Mm…sorry por decepcionarte, pero no, he decidido inventar un personaje. Ahora lo leerás! Espero que no dejes de leerlo, eh! :) Y reviews, please!

2. Guerra de miradas

Cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada…pero no debía quedarse dormida, aún no. Por suerte, ya quedaba poco para llegar. Suspiró. A su lado, Min Hye dormía con la cabeza recostada en su regazo.

El viaje hasta Seúl había sido largo y por eso se alegró por la niña. Se entretuvo acariciándole el pelo negro. Para ser tan pequeña, se había portado muy bien. Hasta el momento de entrar el metro. Min Hye ni estaba acostumbrada a los trenes subterráneos ni soportaba la proximidad de grandes masas de gente. Se había apretado contra ella, escondiendo la cara en su chaqueta, negándose a hablar y aguardando el momento en que abandonaran el vagón. Al final, agotada, había caído presa del cansancio.

Parada.

Las puertas es abrieron dejando paso a estudiantes con uniforme. Dedujo que habría algún colegio cerca. Hye Sang los miró con envidia. Habían terminado ya las clases y parloteaban alegremente. Probablemente algunos también tuvieran actividades extracurriculares, pero en general parecían felices. Los últimos en subir fueron una pareja joven.

Ella llevaba un vestido rosa y el pelo suelto en ondas. Él parecía estar recuperándose de un malhumor.

Por aquí, Sunbae, aunque nos va a tocar quedarnos de pie.

El tal Sunbae forzó una sonrisa y Hye Sang vio que estudiaba a los otros miembros del vagón. Sintió su mirada posándose en ellas y en la maleta que sujetaba con los pies. Alzó la cabeza para hacerle frente y sus ojos se encontrar. Los de él, oscuros e impertinentes, y los de ella, con círculos azules del cansancio. Sostuvieron una batalla silenciosa y ella captó su juicio. Le odió por despreciarla.

Fue Woo Bin quien habló primero:

Se ha despertado.

Hye Sang bajó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos almendrados de la pequeña. Sonrió.

Buenos días, jagiya.

¿Ya hemos llegado?

Casi.

Min Hye se incorporó bostezando y se desperezó.

Tengo hambre.

Hye Sang había esperado apurada esa pregunta.

Comerás algo cuando lleguemos.

Woo Bin, que contemplaba con interés la situación, se sorprendió de que la niña no protestara. Vio como se rodeaba la tripa con los brazos, mientras la chica mayor echaba una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de la situación. Luegó abrió el bolso pequeño que le colgaba del hombro y, sacando un gato de peluche, se lo dió a la niña:

¿Quieres jugar con Kim?

Min Hye asintió y se puso a acunar el gato susurrando:

Chss, Kim-sshi, que no te haga ruido la tripa. Es de mala educación, ya comeremos algo cuando lleguemos.

La chica mayor enrojeció. Woo Bin se topó con sus ojos orgullosos, que le prohibían que las compadeciera. Y entonces algo distrajo su mirada.

Woo Bin ladeó la cabeza para ver como Ga Eul abría de repente el bolso y se ponía a hurgar en su interior. Finalmente sonrió y sacó triunfante un caramelo.

Ten, para ti - Min Hye la miró con los ojos como platos. Y arrancándoselo de las manos se lo introdujo en la boca. El caramelo desapareció en la oscuridad.

A Hye Sang se le partió el corazón, pero tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, masculló una disculpa:

Perdón, es que tiene hambre.

Ga Eul le sonrió.

¡No te preocupes! - y añadió: - Es muy guapa, se parece a ti.

Y entonces el tren frenó bruscamente. Parada.

Nosotros nos bajamos aquí. ¡Ah-nong! - y tirando de Woo Bin, salieron del vagón.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y de nuevo el tren arrancó veloz. A pesar del ruido, a Hye Sang todavía le ardían las orejas por las palabras de la chica.

Cuando emergieron por fin al aire libre, Woo Bin agarró la muñeca de Ga Eul:

¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Ga Eul le miró sorprendida:

¿El qué?

Lo que le has dicho a la chica esa.

Ah, ¿te refieres a Park Hye Sang?

¿Park Hye Sang? ¿La conocías ya? - Woo Bin estaba perdido.

Ga Eul se zafó de su mano-garra.

No, pero este era el nombre que ponía en su maleta. ¿No te habías fijado? Porque te has pasado un buen rato mirándola…

Woo Bin alzó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo Ga Eul se había vuelto tan observadora? Quiso decirle algo, pero ella ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la tienda de porridge.


End file.
